Alzheimer Disease
by NaomiZizah
Summary: [H I A T U S] Taufan, Anak Laki2 berumur 13 Tahun Mengidap penyakit yg membuat penderitanya lupa akan segalanya. Note : Mohon Maaf Jika Ada kesalahan di sini
1. Chapter 1

**Halilintar's POV**

"Ayo, Fan! Cepetan Nanti Aku Telat!"

Namaku Halilintar,panggil aku Hali, aku punya 1 orang adik yg berbeda 3 Tahun dan 1 Twin Brother yg berbeda 2 menit (Jadi aku ke 2) , Umurku 16 Tahun, Aku kelas X IPS B Di SMA Pulau Rintis.

"Ish... aku masih lama lah, Kak! Kakak Dluan Aja"

Dia Taufan, Adikku. Umurnya 13 Tahun, dia kelas VII-C Di SMP Pulau Rintis, Dia itu Ceria, Periang, Dan Pokoknya jarang deh ngeliat dia sedih.

"Hmm...yaudah, tapi bener nih aku tinggal gpp?"

"Daripada kakak telat!" Ucapnya

"Tapi nanti kamu telat juga"

"Klo aku yg telat sih, gpp."

"Huh, terserah kau aja deh! Yaudah aku brkt ya?"

"Yaudah. Hati2 ya, Kak!"

"Iya!"

**HALI'S POV END**

**TAUFAN'S POV**

"Nah, Siap! Tinggal berangkat"

Aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah, aku jalan dengan santai. Akan tetapi di tengah perjalanan aku merasa ada yg aneh. Ternyata aku salah jalan

"Huh? Kok aku lewat sini ya? Ini kan bukan jalan ke sekolah. Hmm... yawda deh puterbalik aja"

Setelah aku putar balik, aku lupa jalan ke sekolah, pada akhirnya akupun bertanya ke seseorang yg berada di depan warung.

"Maaf, Permisi. Saya mau bertanya boleh?"

"Oh, Boleh! Mau tanya apa?" Katanya

"Umm... jalan ke SMP Pulau Rintis ada dimana ya?" Kataku yang sedang kebingungan

"Oh... adik tinggal lurus terus belok kiri~"

Lalu Bapak itu memberitahukan arah ke sekolahku, setelah itu aku berterimakasih kepada Bapak itu.

Akupun melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolahku. Setelah sampai...

"Huffttt... akhirnya sampe juga! Langsung ke kelas deh, ud mo telat. Eh, tapi kelasku dimana ya? Aku kelas berapa? Hmm... cek buku aja deh"

Lalu, aku membuka tasku dan mengambil sebuah buku, aku membaca nama Kelasku. Dan setelah aku mengetahui Nama Kelasku, aku bertanya ke salah satu guru yg lewat

"Umm... maaf bu, mau tanya, ruang kelas VII-C Ada dimana ya?"

"Huh? Oh Taufan ya? Itu ada disana"

Guru itu memberitahukan dimana ruang kelasku, lalu dia bertanya kepadaku

"Terimakasih Bu"

"Sama2. Oh ya, tadi kamu kok tanya ruang kelasmu ada dimana? Kamu lupa atau apa?"

"Uhmm... aku jga tidak tahu? Kaya ada yg aneh sama aku?"

"Oh gtu. Yaudah sana kamu masuk, dikit lagi Bel"

"Baik, Bu!"

Setelah aku tahu dimana ruang kelasku, aku terus bergegas masuk...

-Di Kelas-

"Selamat Pagi, Taufan!"

Sapa teman sekelasku, namanya Gopal

"Eh? Selamat Pagi Juga, Gopal!" Jawabku

"Tumben kamu telat, Fan? Biasanya dateng paling awal" tanya salah satu perempuan, dia teman sekelasku namanya Ying

"Huh? Aku jg gak tau? Tadi aku lupa jalan menuju ke sekolah, lalu saat aku sampai dibsekolah, aku juga lupa aku kelas berapa, dan aku juga lupa dimana letak ruang kelasku." Jelasku dengan panjang x lebar :v

"Hah? Lupa Sama SekolahKelas Sendiri?" -YingGopal

"Iya, aku jg gak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Mungkin ada sesuatu yg membuat aku lupa akan hal itu"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah, kamu kasih tau kakak kakak kamu? Mana tau dia bisa bantu" Saran Ying

"Hm? Kayanya boleh? Yaudah deh nanti aku ksi tau Kak Gem" aku hanya bisa menurut

**Taufan's POV End**

-~Di Rumah~-

**Gempa's POV **

_Krieeettt...(anggep aja suara pintu)_

"Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam, Dah selesai ya, Kak?" Jawab Hali

"Hmm... bisa dibilang sih, Eh mana Taufan?"

"Dia ada dikamar"

"Hee? Dikamar? Tumben, biasanya disini"

"Iyasih, tapi kynya ad yg aneh"

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Tadi dia pulang diantar sama temannya, katanya sih takut nyasar. terus pas sampe rumah ,dia tanya ke aku dimana letak kamarnya"

"Huh? Coba kita cek"

**Gempa's POV END**

\--Saat di kamar Taufan

**Taufan's POV**

_Tok Tok Tok_"Siapa Ya?"

"Ini Kakak? Boleh masuk?" -Hali

"Hm? Boleh?" Jawabku

_Krieeett..._

Saat mereka masuk, mereka melihatku sedang memegang benda yg aku lupa namanya

"Kau lagi ngapain?" Tanya Gempa

"Emm... ini apa ya, Kak?" Tanyaku

"Lah? Itukan Skateboard kamu? Kok malah nanya?"

"E-Eh? Ya kah? Aku lupa"

"Duh, kamu ini -_- pantesan Ying bilang takut nyasar" Ucap Hali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Nyasar? Em... Ehehe"

"Kamu ni kenapa? Tadi Ke kamar sendiri aja lupa"

"Umm... aku juga gatau, tiba2 aku lupa lagi, ini yg ke 3x nya aku lupa "

"3X?! YANG BENER?!"

"I-ya? Kenapa?"

"Yg mana ajaa??? Yg kutahu kamu hanya lupa 1x" Tanya Hali

"Umm... Pertama yg aku lupa jalan ke sekolah, Yg Kedua aku lupa dimana letsk ruang kelasku, yg ke tiga aku lupa letak kamarku"

"Sebenernya apa sih yg terjadi sama kau?"

"Aku juga gak tau, Kak... Nama kakak siapa ya? Kok aku lupa juga?"

"Kayanya kita harus periksa Taufan deh, ini udh gak wajar, Kak" -Hali

"Emm... Taufan itu namaku?" Tanyaku dengan penuh kebingungan

**_TBC_**

**Saia masih pemula jadi, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan disini**

**Suatu saat nanti aku Remake**

**Lagi ada ide, Terinspirasi dri salah satu cerita di wattpad :**

**Chapter 2 Di Publish setelah ada ide**


	2. Chapter 2

Maafkan Author karena masih belum bisa update LAGI, Seharusnya hari ini di publish…tapi gak ke save T^T Jadi terpaksa harus ulang lagi :')

Tapi, karena sedikit lagi akan menghadapi PTS [Penilaian Tengah Semester] pada tanggal 23,Author akan Hiatus selama 2 Minggu [16 – 27 September] karena seminggunya harus mengejar materi yg blm di mengerti dan seminggunya lagi Ujian

Author akan tetap Update kalo lagi dibolehin main handphone, Kalo gak akan ya… mau gimana lagi :']

Okeh… segitu aja, ya

Sekian ~Author


	3. Chapter 2 (09-27 21:45:25)

"Ummm... Taufan itu namaku ya?"

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Gempa

"Agak-aneh"

"Aduhh... cepatlah! Kesian Taufannya" omel Hali

"Iya2 sabar napa" Gempa

Hening

"Emangnya aku kenapa?" Gumam Taufan

Skip di Rumah Sakit

Anggep aja udah selesai di periksa ya? Authornya puyeng TvT

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi, Taufan positif mengidap Alzheimer, penyakit yang bla bla-" dokter

Auah author ny udh puyeng mikirin PTS :'), main hantam jaa tanpa di pikir2 dulu :v (dasar author)

"Ja-jadi?" Tanya Gempa

"Intinya kalian harus terus mengawasinya, ia akan melupakan semuanya secara perlahan. Misalnya kalian, dirinya, bahkan cara melakukan hal2 yg menurut kalian mudah seperti Berjalan, naik sepeda, Membaca, Menulis dan lain2 akan dilupakan olehnya" terang dokter

"Baik" ucap HaliGem

"Baiklah... ini resep obatnya. Obat ini hanya memperlambat penyebaran Tidak sampai bener2 sembuh"

"Okey..."

Setelah menebus obat, merekapun pulang ke rumah

Yaiyalah kerumah, masa ke jalanan

"Yee... sampe (uda kya anak umur 5 thn :v)"

"Taufan, kau istirahat sana" -Hali

"Okey kak!"

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya" -Gempa

"Iya2, tenang! Upan ga akan lupa koo"

"Yaudah sana"

2 Jam Kemudian

"Hwahh... ngantuk bener"

Tetiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar (yaiyala dari luar)

"Hm? Masuk"

Pintu tersebut dibuka, munculah seo- bukan. 2 orang laki2 dibalik pintu tersebut

"Fan, udh minum obat?" Hali bertanya lalu masuk ke dalem

"Hah? Obat? Emang aku sakit apa?" Tanyaku

"Hadeh...pikun bener ni anak"

"Dia emg pikun kali" ucap Gempa

"Eh...iya jugasi" kata Hali

"Huh?"

"Udah2. nih minum obatnya" -Gempa

"Emang aku sakit yak?"

"Gausa banyak tanya, ntar inget sendiri"-Hali

"...oke"

Selesai minum obat

"Nah... istirahat lagi sna, aku mau kerjain tugas dulu" -Hali

"Okay!" Jawabku

'Sebenarnya aku kenapa?'

TBC

Akhirnya...

Sorry pendek (banget malahan)

Seharusnya panjang, tapi gegara itu -v-

Jadi sebenernga, aku udh nyelesain chapter ini dari lama (1 hri setelah chp 1)

Tetapi, ada kesalahan besar sehingga mengharuskan aku untuk merombak ulang

Merombak chp ini membutuhkan waktu 2 hari lamanya, membuat konsep sampe membuat ceritanya

Seharusnya ini udh ku publish di hari itu juga

Tapi gak ke save TvT

Pada akhirnya author malas untuk membuat ulang dan jadinya

Ya...gini --


End file.
